Conserva los recuerdos
by Sakura Hecate
Summary: Al ver a Mine en frente de él, dispuesta a dar su vida para salvarlo, así se tuviera que enfrentar a Esdese y al general Budou, así supiera que era una misión suicida el querer rescatarlo, se dio cuanta de que la amaba como nunca imagino amar a alguien. En honor a una gran pareja que casi no tuvo protagonismo en el anime pero si en el manga. TatsumixMine


**Este es mi primer fic de Akame ga Kill y se ambienta en, hasta el momento, ultimo capitulo que han subido del manga en español, es decir capítulo 53 (sin contar el especial con Sheele, ¿SHEELE POR QUE TENIAS QUE MORIR?) me inspire en este One-shot porque me vi lo que lleva del anime y en este mataron a Mine quien es mi personaje favorito y ver su muerte fue algo supremamente doloroso, tanto así que llore, no, no estoy exagerando, lloro mucho cuando matan a un personaje que me gusta, por ejemplo en solo el manga de esta serie llore con la muerte de Sheele, Bullat, Chelsea, Lubbock, con la de Susanoo no llore porque a pesar de ser un personaje muy cool no había interactuado con él, lo suficiente para llorar, aunque debo admitir que cuando murió Seryuu y su panda-perro (Teigu) Koro, casi salto de la felicidad, si lo se soy una maldita.**

**El caso, les decía que me dolió mucho la muerte de Mine en el anime, es cruel que la mataran, y estoy furiosa por ello, de ahí nació el fic, quiero al menos ser capaz de expresar en el fic todo el amor que había entre Tatsumi y Mine pero que en el anime no se mostró.**

**Disclaimer: Akame ga Kill no me pertenece si fuera así ,Mine y Tatsumi vivirían una larga y prospera vida juntos y Esdese se hubiera unido a Night Raid. Le pertenecen a Takahiro que ojala no mate a Mine.**

Al ver la cara de Esdese supo que no tenía escapatoria, su muerte seria terriblemente dolorosa y eso si la mujer lo amaba lo suficiente como para darle una muerte medianamente rápida.

A pesar de que tal vez fuera la última vez que vería el sol o de que en unos minutos estaría sintiendo un dolor peor que la propia muerte, Tatsumi no tenía miedo, porque ella no estaba allí para verlo sufrir, porque ella estaba segura, probablemente ajena a todo lo que en ese momento le iba a pasar en la guarida de Night Raid, y eso le alegraba porque soportaría cualquier cosa menos verla sufrir por su culpa.

Vio a su alrededor, las caras de todos los espectadores que venían únicamente para presenciar su ejecución, vio las sonrisas crueles y depravadas de todos los presentes y decidió que no les iba a dar el gusto de verlo sufrir, no importaba que tan dolorosa fuera la tortura que Esdese le tenía preparada, no gritaría, ni suplicaría misericordia.

Les mostraría a todos el orgullo de Night Raid, el grupo de asesinos que atormentaba a los monstruos que se hacían pasar por humanos en la capital, demostraría su valía para que vieran que a pesar de ser un simple campesino, el no demostraría su debilidad.

Lo haría por Lubbock, quien había tenido una muerte honorable, pues a pesar de haber soportado una terrible tortura fue capaz de asesinar a Shura y estuvo a punto de escapar, por Bullat que seguramente estaba vigilándolo desde donde estuviera, ese pensamiento le dio algo de escalofríos, pero decidió dejarlo pasar, nunca supo si su Jefe era así o no pero poco le importaba en estos momentos, por Chelsea para demostrarle que no era tan ingenuo como ella pensaba, por Susanoo que se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos de Esdese, por Sheele quien había estado dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo momento, por Akame a quien aunque le hubiera prometido no morir le demostraría que al menos lo había hecho defendiendo hasta en el último momento el orgullo de su equipo, por Najenda para que se diera cuenta que había sido una excelente líder en todo momento, por Leone para que viera que había reclutado a un excelente chico, pero por sobre todo lo haría por ella.

Por Mine.

Todavía recordaba el día que se habían conocido, ella era la única en todo el grupo que no estaba de acuerdo en que un "campesino" se uniera a un grupo tan importante como Night Raid, decía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir ni un solo día como miembro y que era mejor que se fuera de una vez directo a su pueblo.

Al principio Tatsumi pensó que jamás podría llevarse bien con aquella chica terriblemente arrogante, que se jactaba de ser una francotiradora prodigio y le echaba en cara que, como ella tenía una Teigu y el no, ella era mejor que él, por lo que debía ser su subordinado y sentirse honrado de que al menos le dirigiera la palabra, lo que le daba al joven ganas de entrenar más duro para demostrarle que él era digno de ser un miembro del equipo.

Hasta el momento Tatsumi no se había dado cuenta que había desarrollado sentimientos por Mine desde hacía ya un tiempo, recordaba el haberse esforzado el doble después de que la chica le dijera que era un debilucho y el triple después de la muerte de Bullat, había querido consolarla cuando murió Sheele pero no había encontrado las palabras, ni el valor para hacerlo.

El día en que la pelirosa se le confeso, el chico no pudo creer que la joven que lo menospreciaba antes, ahora se le estuviera confesando, por lo que decidió que podrían salir por un tiempo, pensó que con el tiempo a él también le gustaría Mine.

Pero se equivocaba.

A Tatsumi no le gustaba Mine, estaba realmente enamorado de ella y estaba dispuesto a todo por protegerla, tanto así que pensó o mejor dicho juro que protegería Mine por sobre todo, incluso si le costara su propia vida.

Esdese se comenzaba a acercar a él, con su espada en la mano.

Tatsumi cerró los ojos un momento.

Recordó la sonrisa que Mine solo le dedicaba a él, el día que le había dicho que le gustaba y que saliera con él, pronosticándole que lo haría caer al infierno por ella, recordó su hermoso cabello rosado, su aroma y la suavidad que este tenía cuando enredaba sus dedos en él, esos ojos rosados que lo miraban con amor, pero a veces con reproche u orgullo, recordó su dulce voz y por ultimo recordó sus labios.

La última vez que se habían besado, él se había ido de la guarida esperando con ansias volver, para poder probar esos labios una vez más, había sido el mejor beso de su vida sin contar el que se habían dado cuando la chica se le confeso.

Recordó los fríos labios de Esdese la vez que se habían quedado atrapados en la isla y ella le había besado y se dio cuenta de que ese beso no era nada comparado con los de Mine.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas volver a probar esos labios, volver a escuchar su voz.

Con ese pensamiento abrió sus ojos y sonrió, listo para enfrentarse a su destino.

Pero un sonoro ruido desvió su atención de la mujer que iba a torturarlo.

Vio una larga cabellera sujeta de dos coletas, con un vestido y al parecer un arma.

Y por primera vez en todo el día, Tatsumi sintió miedo, miedo de verla allí arriesgando su vida en una misión suicida solo por rescatarlo, miedo de que Esdese o el General Budou le hicieran daño.

-MINE- Grito Tatsumi- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte cuanto antes!

-¿Esa es la forma en la que agradeces a quien te viene a rescatar?- su dulce voz, que momentos antes había deseado escuchar, pero que en estos momentos deseaba que estuviera segura en la guarida- Te voy a dar una buena reprimenda por todo lo que estás haciendo.

-Idiota- Tatsumi no había llorado en todo el tiempo que estuvo en prisión, solo cuando se había enterado de la muerte de Lubbock, aunque solo un poco, pero en ese momento, lloro- Tu..

Esdese lo miraba asombrada, el chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada, estaba llorando por una joven a la que todavía no le pasaba nada malo, como si estuviera preocupado.

-¿Eres tú la que aparece en los letreros de se busca?- pregunto el general Budou

-Así es, Soy Mine de Night Raid- le sonrió a Tatsumi- me dijeron que mi preciado NOVIO había sido capturado, así que simplemente tuve que venir a rescatarlo.

Tatsumi la miro sonriéndole a pesar de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Mine- le dijo con ternura

-Salgamos de aquí y vayamos a casa.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que amaba más a Mine de lo que se podría imaginar, no se había equivocado con lo que le había dicho a Esdese cuando estaban en la prisión, él tenía una novia que amaba demasiado y así fuera para salvar su propia vida no iba a traicionarla.

Para él, Mine era simplemente genial, era demasiado para un simple campesino.

Deseo con todas sus fuerzas salir de allí y poder huir con Mine.

Esperaba que su deseo fuera realidad, pero por el momento solo debía esperar para saber cómo se desarrollaría la batalla.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
